


Alcohol and Twelve Year Olds Don't Mix

by celebel



Series: Fic Prompting Game [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, There's some low-key Mark/Ben if you squint real hard, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebel/pseuds/celebel
Summary: Prompt for some Jos/Joe, "who's the sexy new guy", 4 pints of beer, and a large tub of ice cream.





	Alcohol and Twelve Year Olds Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstarc/gifts).



> The tub of ice cream didn't quite make an appearance, but I still hope it's okay :D

_"Josssss."_

"Yes, Joe?" Jos sighed, leaning against the wall and tilting his head in the vague direction of his boyfriend.

"Who's the new sexy guy in the squad? He's _sooooo_ good-looking he's almost as good-looking as I am."

Jos gave another long-suffering sigh, much to the amusement of Ben whose shoulders shook with barely contained laughter and Mark who had exhausted himself with his giggles, so much so that he was lying on the changeroom floor, breathing erratic and a dopey smile on his face. He made his way to the shower area of the changeroom where he saw Joe standing in front of the full-length mirror, giving it his "sexy smirk". He turned to Jos when he heard his footsteps and beamed at him.

"See?" he exclaimed, grabbing Jos' hand and all but dragging him over. "Isn't he just the most handsome man you've seen all day?"

"Yes, Joe, he is because he _is_ you," he said, to which Joe stared at him with wide, confused eyes.

"But I'm here," he whispered, patting his torso and abdomen, as if to reassure himself that he was real. "That's not possible, he must be an imposter!"

"It's a mirror, Joseph, please don't try to glass it, you're going to hurt yourself," Jos remarked calmly, steering Joe away from any potential harm by his shoulders and back to where Mark and Ben were sitting. He gently prised the beer bottle out of his grip and set it down with the other three empty ones. 

"How did he even manage this many?" Mark said, picking up one of the bottles and examining the label, raising his eyebrows when he saw the alcohol content in each drink. "He's got the alcohol tolerance of the twelve year old he looks like. I'm surprised he's still upright at this point."

Jos gave a weary shrug, taking the spot beside Joe who immediately slid down in his seat so his head was in Jos' lap and he was staring up at him.

"Can we go to the supermarket later, Jos?"

"Hmm? What for?"

"I want to get some ice cream. Chocolate sounds nice. That one you bought last week with the added chocolate chips was really good. I know, let's get a massive tub! That way we can bring it in... and share it... with everyone..." His sentences broke off with long yawns, each one larger than the last. Jos smiled, brushing Joe's hair off his forehead tenderly.

"Of course, dear. We can go after this and get as many tubs of chocolate ice cream as you want." 

"Really?" Joe yawned again, yet the childish excitement in his tired blue eyes was unmistakable. "As many as I want?"

"Mhmmm, that's what I said."

"You're the best... best boyfriend in the entire world," he said, the words on his smiling lips beginning to get softer and more slurred. His eyes slid shut, his breathing beginning to slow as he mumbled. "Love you, Jos."

Jos leaned over to plant a fond kiss on his sleeping boyfriend's forehead, ignoring the gagging sounds Ben made and the cooing from Mark about how cute they were.

"Love you too, Joe."


End file.
